warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 4 Avondpoot en Steenpoot liepen over de heide om de andere uitverkoren katten te ontmoeten. De maan maakte alles zilver en het was best koud buiten. Even later kwamen ze bij Vierboom. Beneden zat een donkergrijze kater te wachten met naast zich een mistig bleekgrijze poes."Dat zijn Donkerlucht en Zachtmist," fluisterde Steenpoot."Ze komen uit de Donderclan." Avondpoot knikte. Daarna liep ze omlaag langs de helling."Hallo, Avondpoot en Steenpoot, toch?" Mauwde Zachtmist vriendelijk. Avondpoot knikte."Ik vraag me af wie de Rivier- en Schaduwclankatten zijn," Fluisterde ze benieuwd."Ik ook," Miauwde Donkerlucht, zijn amberkleurige ogen waren helder en fris."daar komt iemand!" riep Steenpoot zacht. Een donkerbruine kater met een opvallend witte neus liep naar hen toe."Jij heet zeker Witneus?" Vroeg Zachtmist. De kater knikte."En dat zijn Avondpoot en Steenpoot, toch?" Avondpoot knikte."Ja," De struiken verderop ritselden, en een langharige witten poes stapte eruit."Hallo, ik ben Rooswolk," stelde ze zich nerveus voor. Het gevecht op de Grote Vergadering zat haar duidelijk niet lekker. Avondpoot knikte koeltjes."Hallo," Rooswolk keek nog ongemakkelijker."Okè, we moeten dus overmorgen vertrekken?" Miauwde Donkerlucht."Ja," Antwoordde Steenpoot."Dat is dan afgesproken," Toen Avondpoot die morgen wakker werd, had ze veel zin in de laatste dag die ze in het kamp zou doorbrengen. Ze liep het leerlingenhol uit. Buiten zaten Distelpoot, Steenpoot, Regenpoot en Bloesempoot te kletsen. Heidepoot zat onzeker bij de ingang van het medicijnhol. De zilveren poes hield haar donkerblauwe ogen strak op Distelpoot gericht. Avondpoot wist dat haar vriendin speciale gevoelens had voor de zwarte leerling, maar Distelpoot keurde haar geen blik waardig. Heidepoot zag er best gekwetst uit. Avondpoot liep naar haar toe."Hoi Heidepoot," Miauwde ze vriendelijk, ze probeerde niet naar de oren van de zilveren poes te kijken, die aan flarden gescheurd waren."Hallo," Heidepoot keek op."Hoe is het met je? Ik had gehoord dat er gevochten was op de Grote Vergadering! Is het waar?" Vroeg ze."Ja het is waar, en met mij is alles goed. Maar... hoe zit het met jou? Je ziet er niet echt gelukkig uit..." Miauwde Avondpoot."Err... het gaat om Distelpoot, hij... hij zei dat het mijn eigen schuld was dat mijn oren kapot gerukt waren, en dat hij niets meer met me te maken wou hebben, dat ik anders nog steeds... even- even mooi zou zijn als- als vroeger en- en dat hij nu met Regenpoot om gaat..." Ze barstte in tranen uit."Het spijt me daarvoor, wat vreselijk voor je..." Miauwde Avondpoot geschokt. Heidepoot stond op en liep traag terug het medicijnhol in, haar prachtige, zilveren vacht dof en geklit... Avondpoot stompte op haar bedmos om het wat comfortabeler te maken. Ze pakte de heidebladeren die ze had meegenomen van patrouille en bedekte haar nest ermee. De bloemen die anders verloren zouden zijn gegaan, had ze op Steenpoots' nest gelegd als cadeautje . Ze draaide even rond en ging toen liggen. Distelpoot en Regenpoot liepen ook het hol binnen en gingen naast elkaar liggen. Avondpoots' ogen werden groot toen Steenpoot en Bloesempoot als partners naar binnen kwamen en naast elkaar gingen liggen. Snorrend sloten ze hun ogen. Avondpoot keek ongelovig naar de geplette bloemen. Heidepoot was duidelijk niet de enige die haar liefde had verloren! Avondpoot stond trillend op en deinsde achteruit, waarna ze het hol uitstormde. De maan maakte het stille kamp zilver en het leek zo vredig, maar in Avondpoots' hoofd was het een storm van gevoelens en gedachtes. Ze liep verder en verder weg. De heidegrond was kil en haar poten voelden bevroren. Haar staart sleepte over de grond. Het kon niet waar zijn! Wat was er met Steenpoot gebeurt?! Waarom was het geen droom!? Ze liep tot bij een beek die als een zilveren lint de heide doorkruiste. daar ging ze zitten en staarde met een pijnlijke uitdrukking in het water."O mijn lieve Steenpoot..." murmelde ze."Wat is er met je gebeurt?" Tranen rolden over haar wangen, maar ze wist dat ze Steenpoots' keuze moest accepteren, hoe pijnlijk het ook was, ze gaf om hem, meer dan ze ooit had kunnen dromen, ze hield van hem zoals haar ouders van elkaar hielden, ze wou zich aan hem vastklemmen als een kitten zich vastklemt aan zijn moeder, zoals een poes zich vastklemt aan haar partner en zoals een kat zijn prooi tussen zijn kaken klemt. Ze hield meer van Steenpoot dan van alles in de hele wereld, meer dan van haar clan, meer dan van haar loyaliteit, meer dan van haar ouders of van haar holgenoten. Maar ze moest hem laten gaan, zoals een kitten die leerling word zijn moeder laat gaan. Zoals een poes haar partner moet laten gaan als hij sterft ter bescherming van haar, ze moest hem laten gaan zoals een jager zijn prooi op de hoop moet laten vallen. En toen ze die keuze maakte, toen verscheen er een diepe leegte, zoals wanneer je je kop in een hol steekt, of omlaag kijkt in een diep ravijn en er in valt om voorgoed vergeten te worden. Ze zou sterven voor Steenpoot, ze zou voor hem springen als hij werd aangevallen of ze zou zijn vijand aanvallen en daarbij sterven. Ze hield van hem. Ze hield meer van hem dan van het woud, haar clan, haar vrienden en ouders en zusje en broertje die jaren geleden was gestorven... Ze zou hem missen, maar als het moment daar was, dan zou ze haar liefde laten zien. Dan zou ze hem tonen hoeveel hij voor haar betekende. En dan zou ze met een vredig gevoel het leven kunnen laten... HOOFDSTUK 5 Het werd kouder in Avondpoots' hart toen ze terug naar het kamp liep. De pijn verdoofde haar en ze wenste dat ze Steenpoot haar pijn kon vertellen, maar ze moest hem laten gaan, dat had ze beloofd. Haar gedachtes flitsten door haar hersens en ze keek met glazige ogen naar de grond. Opeens bereikte een zure lucht haar neusgaten. Haar pupillen werden stipjes in haar grote, blauwe ogen toen ze de geur herkende. Schaduwclan. Een vechtpatrouille zo te ruiken. En ze liepen richting het kamp. Zo snel als ze kon sprong ze vooruit. Ze merkte dat een van de katten van de vechtpatrouille haar had opgemerkt, want ze werd achtervolgd. Haar poten raakten de grond bijna niet en haar vacht werd naar achteren geblazen door de wind. De achtervolger maakte een sprong om zich op haar te werpen, maar Avondpoot ontweek hem. Ze was nu bijna bij het kamp, ze kon de ademhaling van slapende katten horen.'' sneller, sneller Avondpoot...'' de stem van de zandkleurige poes joeg haar vooruit. Met een sprong was ze het kamp binnen, maar ze werd aangevallen, waardoor ze niets kon roepen. De Schaduwclankat deed het zo stil dat niemand het kon horen. Hij reet Avondpoots' keel open en liet haar roerloos op de grond liggen. Het bloed golfde om haar heen en kleurde haar vacht rood. Ik ga sterven! help me! Ze hoorde haar hart pompen in haar kop en het ging steeds trager... en trager... Opeens hoorde ze Distelpoot schreeuwen."Aanval!!!!" brulde hij.'' Het is gelukt...de clan weet het... ze... zijn... veilig.....Vaarwel, mijn lieve Steenpoot, ik zal je missen...een traan rolde over haar wang, en ze glimlachte voor haar ogen dichtvielen... Steenpoots' ogen vlogen open."Aanval!!!!" brulde Hulstpoot. Steenpoot sprong overeind en merkte dat Avondpoots' bed onbeslapen was. Rustig maar, ze is gewoon even gaan wandelen,'' probeerde hij zichzelf te kalmeren. Hij stormde zijn hol uit en keek rond op de open plek, het was al een echt slachtveld. Een of andere donkerbruine poes lag bloedend op de grond, Leeuwenvoet en een zwarte kater waren woest aan het vechten en Vlekkenpels was aan het vechten met een langharige witte...'' ROOSWOLK! Zijn nieuwe vriendin haalde uit naar Vlekkenpels, Steenpoot wierp haar omver."Ben je nou helemaal gek geworden?!" siste hij met opeengeklemde kaken."Steenpoot?" Ze keek hem verward aan."Waar is Avondpoot?" Vroeg ze. Steenpoots' woede verdween."Dat weet ik niet, ze is weg!" Hij haalde diep adem."We moeten haar zoeken!" siste hij. Hij sprong overeind en liep met Rooswolk door de vechtende katten zonder opgemerkt te worden."Schaduwclan! Terugtrekken!" brulde Schemerbloem, de Schaduwclancommandant. Rooswolk sprong weg en het werd stil op de open plek. Opeens schreeuwde Heidepoot iets, haar stem klonk vol paniek."Vuurvleugel! Kom vlug!" krijste ze. De donkerrode medicijnkat kwam tevoorschijn en liep naar Heidepoot toe. Ze knielden neer bij...''Avondpoot? ''Steenpoots' hart bevroor. Hij beseft nu ook waarom ze weg was gegaan, ze was gekwetst. Ze had hem samen met Bloesempoot gezien en was naar buiten gegaan, ze was aangevallen als eerste. Hij liep met grote ogen naar Vuurvleugel, Heidepoot en Avondpoot toe. Zijn vriendin lag onbewegend op de grond, een diep klauwspoor liep over haar keel. En Steenpoot zag een traan glinsteren op haar wang, maar ze leek allesbehalve bang; ze glimlachte. En hij besefte waarom. Ze had het geaccepteerd. Ze had geaccepteerd dat hij Bloesempoot gekozen had in plaats van haar. Maar opeens ging er een schok door haar flank, die op en neer begon te bewegen."Avondpoot, hou vol.." fluisterde hij in paniek. Vuurvleugel sprong overeind en begon spinrag rond Avondpoots' nek te binden. Heidepoot begon ook kruiden te mengen en ze op de andere wondes te doen. Avondpoots' ogen gingen lichtjes open."Steen...poot..." Kreunde ze."Ssst, span je niet in," Suste hij. Bloesempoot keek hen jaloers aan, en Steenpoot besefte dat hij iets moest doen. Hij liep naar haar toe."Bloesempoot," Begon hij."Je bent een erg leuke poes, maar...Avondpoot is..." Bloesempoot keek hem vernietigend aan."Anders?" Maakte ze zijn zin af. Steenpoot knikte."Anders..." Bloesempoot keek hem nog even vlammend aan, daarna draaide ze zich om en liep weg. Steenpoot liep terug naar Avondpoot. De donkerbruine poes opende haar ogen toen hij voor haar ging zitten."Steenpoot?" fluisterde ze."Het is okè, ik heb het uitgemaakt met Bloesempoot," Miauwde hij. Avondpoot glimlachte, maar die lach veranderde in een pijnlijke grimas en een bijpassende kreet. Het spinrag ronde haar nek werd nog roder."Wil je soms dood!" siste Heidepoot humeurig."Waarom zou ik dood willen?" kaatste Avondpoot terug."Sorry, ik ben gewoon bezorgd, ik wil niet dat nòg een leerling geen krijger meer kan worden..." Mauwde Heidepoot zacht."Geeft niet," Zuchtte Avondpoot."Steenpoot, kom vlug!" Vlekkenpels' panische kreet klonk over de open plek. Steenpoot rende naar de gevlekte poes toe."Wat is er?" Vroeg hij."ijsstroom, Nachtpoel en Vogelveer zijn dood!" Jammerde ze."En Donkerkit, Zilverkit, Donskit, Hulstkit en Flufkit zijn weg!" Haar ogen waren rond van angst."De Schaduwclan heeft ze gestolen, net als bij Netelkit, Roetkit en Zuringkit van de Donderclan!" Vuurvleugel kwam er bij staan."En Rotskit en Moskit van de Rivierclan." Mauwde ze kalm, ook al schoten haar ogen vuur."Binnenkort halen we ze terug," Beloofde Leeuwenvoet, die er ook bij was komen staan. Vlekkenpels haalde opgelucht adem, en liep terug naar de kraamkamer om Leeuwkit en Kerskit, de overgebleven kittens, te troosten. '''HOOFDSTUK 6' "Het spijt me zo Avondpoot, je zal niet meekunnen op de reis..." Avondpoot knikte bedroefd, ze kon niet anders. Het was de dag dat ze zouden vertrekken, maar ze was te zwaar gewond om mee te kunnen."Ga maar, Steenpoot." Mauwde ze zacht. Steenpoot knikte, gaf haar een lik op haar kop en trippelde het hol uit. Avondpoot zuchtte, ze zou haar missie niet kunnen voltooien, ze had de Sterrenclan teleurgesteld. O lieve Avondpoot, je hebt nog de kans om mee te gaan... De stem van de zandkleurige poes galmde door haar kop. Avondpoot dacht diep na. Ze zou niet meteen kunnen gaan, dan zou ze weer gewond raken, ze was nog veel te zwak. Maar, ze zou wel overmorgen kunnen vertrekken. Dan zou ze ietsje beter zijn, goed genoeg om alleen op reis te gaan en haar vrienden te zoeken!'' hmm, ik wist wel dat je een idee zou krijgen...'' Snorde de Sterrenclanpoes lachend. het volgende moment was ze weg. Avondpoot zag alleen nog een zwakke glinstering in een hoek, die traag verdween. Haar nek deed in een flits pijn, en Avondpoot legde vlug haar kop neer. De pijn ebde weer weg, en ze sloot haar ogen. Steenpoot liep stil over de heide. Het was moeilijk om Avondpoot achter te laten, maar hij moest. De zon brandde in zijn nek en maakte zijn vacht heet en zwaar. De zoete geur van stuifmeel hing overal en maakte hem soezerig. Hij liep wat sneller, zijn vacht opgezet om hem te laten afkoelen. Hij was dankbaar voor de frisse bries die door zijn snorharen waaide en zijn vacht naar achteren blies. Even later was hij bij Vierboom. Witneus, Donkerlucht, Zachtmist en Rooswolk waren er allemaal al. Steenpoot stormde omlaag via de helling en kwam tot stilstand bij zijn vrienden."Hallo Steenpoot, waar is Avondpoot?" Vroeg Witneus. De bruine kater keek bezorgd."Ze komt niet, ze is gewond," Mauwde Steenpoot kort. Rooswolk trok haar wenkbrauwen op."Hoe?" Vroeg ze. Steenpoot keek haar kil aan."Toen jullie clan de onze aanviel," Hij strekte zijn klauwen. Rooswolk deinsde achteruit."Het spijt me..." Ze sloeg haar ogen neer. Steenpoot liep straal langs haar heen en stond een eindje verder stil."Kom, we moeten vertrekken," Miauwde hij, en richtte zijn blik op de langzaam ondergaande zon. Het was al laat toen ze besloten om hier te blijven rusten. Het groepje was aangekomen bij een klein dal in de grond, omringd door struiken. Steenpoot besloot met Zachtmist te gaan jagen, terwijl Witneus, Donkerlucht en Rooswolk mos zochten voor hun nesten. Zachtmist was Donderclan, dus ging ze jagen in een groepje bomen. Steenpoot zocht een open veld dichter bij hun slaapplaats en ging tussen het gemaaide koren op zoek naar muizen die het graan kwamen opeten. Hij zag een mollige waterrat bij een beekje, en zakte in sluiphouding. Merelvacht, zijn mentor, had hem een keertje leren jagen op muizen of andere prooi. Hij was natuurlijk beter in konijnen en hazen vangen, maar daar waren er hier geen van. Hij liep stil naar de rat toe, stiller, stiller... Met èèn sprong was hij op de waterrat en doodde hem met een scherpe beet. Hij pakte het warme diertje en liep terug, zijn oren gespitst op het geluid van meer prooi. Maar het bleef stil, de waterrat had alarm geslagen, dus alle prooi was weg. Steenpoot was verrast toen Zachtmist uit de struiken stapte met twee spitsmuizen, een eekhoorn, en drie mollige veldmuizen. Steenpoot liep naar haar toe."Dat was goed!" snorde hij bewonderend. Zachtmist bloosde even."Bedankt, we moeten deze prooi naar de rest brengen." Ze liep naar het kleine dal en sprong sierlijk omlaag. Steenpoot volgde met zijn waterrat. Opnieuw moest hij aan Avondpoot denken, aan haar soepele tred, lenige vechttechnieken en haar bloemachtige geur, hij kon wel in slaap vallen in de blik van haar hemelblauwe ogen en zou het missen zonder haar in een nest te liggen. Maar ze was gewond. Ze kon niet mee, en dat alles door de schaduwclan. Hij sprong omlaag in het dal en liep naar het hoopje prooi waar Zachtmist's veldmuizen, spitsmuizen en eekhoorn lagen. Hij legde zijn waterrat erbij en ging bij zijn vrienden zitten. Witneus tekende een plan in het zand. Een plan voor hun reis? Toen viel het hem op dat Zachtmist met haar ogen rolde. Steenpoot keek wat beter, en zag toen dat Witneus een plan maakte voor hoeveel iedereen te eten kreeg. Hij had het kunnen weten, Witneus was echt een veelvraat."Witneus, waarom neem jij de eekhoorn?" klaagde Donkerlucht."Omdat in honger heb! Donkerlucht, jij neemt een veldmuis en een stuk spitsmuis, Zachtmist, jij neemt de andere helft spitsmuis en ook een veldmuis, Steenpoot neemt de waterrat en Rooswolk neemt die dikste spitsmuis en nog de laatste veldmuis." beval Witneus. Terwijl de katten hun prooi namen en Witneus zijn plan uitveegde, ging Steenpoot naar boven op de rand van het dal zitten met zijn waterrat. Hij keek naar de maan die in een met sterren bezaaide hemel lag. Zou Avondpoot nu aan hem denken? volgende hoofdstukken: Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Avondpoots' verhaal/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's verhaal Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie